


She Still Waits

by Amoridere



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Bridge Princess, Sad, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Image is by Akai Kitsune from Pixiv.net</p></blockquote>





	She Still Waits

So many years have passed   
Her jealousy claws away at her being, eating her alive   
The bridge decays

She doesn't leave, yet she does return   
For what purpose very little people know   
She still stands there, just as she did those years ago

Yearning to be free

No one's crossed the bridge in a long time   
Her hands that used to hold another, now no longer   
That person has long passed on

Becoming no more than a faded memory of once happier times

Her heart knows, yet denies it   
Allowing rage, sorrow, and longing to build within   
Time passes and the bridge decays

Yet,

She still waits

Yearning to be free

**Author's Note:**

> Image is by Akai Kitsune from Pixiv.net


End file.
